Generation Chronicles 3: Kindness & Cruelty
by Talen Avalon
Summary: Ken runs into someone who he thought was long gone... From now on, things get wierd...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own anyone you don't recognize recognize or have seen before in one of my other Ken fics. This is the third story of the 'Generation Chronicles', which also has 'Split Personalities' & 'The Return of the Digital Rulers' in the series. Enough about that, onto the story.  
  
Warnings: This is a WIERD story in its own right. A little Kenyako is used at the beginning to set the mood of the story. Watch out for a little bit of Kenability later. For those who have not read the earlier 'Generation Chronicles' stories, Kenabiltiy is another way of saying Ken/Tesability. Okay?  
  
********************************************  
  
Kindness & Cruelty  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
It has been 4 years since the fall of Malomyotismon. Ever since Tesability had saved Ken from the Shadow Emperor, things have been peaceful for the Digidestined, especially Ken. No more Digimon had a grudge against him, and the press had finally started to lose interest in him. Unfortunately, it was not going to be peaceful for long...  
  
Indigo met silver.  
  
Silver met indigo.  
  
Ken had just looked up into the mirror that hung on his bedroom door, while he was getting ready to go on a date with Yolei. When he saw the silver eyes in his reflection, he jumped back. His reflection's eyes were never silver unless something was going to happen, like they did before he became the Kaiser, so why now?  
  
"Ken, are you in there?" Mrs. Ichijouji was knocking on Ken's door, causing the mirror to shake. Ken started to panic as he realized that he had made a mess of his room while getting ready.  
  
"Hold on. There's something I have to do first." Ken hastily cleaned up his room while looking for the rose-color jacket that Yolei had bought him for his birthday. To think that she really found something that matched the color of his crest... When he found the jacket, he put it on and opened the door to find not only his mom, but Yolei.  
  
"So you're wearing the rose-colored jacket? This is going to be a special night." Yolei grinned as Ken's eyes widened.  
  
"Yolei? What are you doing here? I was supposed to pick YOU up..." Ken's face became the color of his jacket. Yolei started to giggle.  
  
"And not have a moment's peace afterwards? No way!" Ken had to agree with that. Davis had been teasing Yolei for having a crush on the boy- genius, just because he was famous. Yolei gave Davis the hardest smack across the face he had ever had. She also gave Davis a major telling off, which poor Ken had ended up witnessing. He never knew how COLORFUL her language could be until that day. Everyday, he hopes that said incident was a one-timer. So far, it was just a one-timer. That's when Hawkmon flew into the room and found Wormmon on top of Ken's computer, out cold and with one BIG bump square on top of his head. he landed beside Wormmon.  
  
"Ow, I wonder what happened to Wormmon...while you two lovebirds are out, I'll keep Wormmon company. I'm certain that he'll want a fellow Digimon to hang with when he gets up." Ken smiled at Hawkmon and his poor Wormmon, then turned toward Yolei.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?" Yolei smirked in a Kaiser-ish way. (Uh, oh...I didn't plan that...)  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to go. Ken blushed an even deeper shade of red. He had to stop asking those dumb questions.  
  
"Oh, yeah...we had better hurry or else we'll miss the concert. I told Matt that we would be there." Yolei nodded.  
  
"Then let's go!" Yolei ran off toward the exit of the appartment. Ken followed Yolei and let her beat him to the door. They ran down the stairs at the same speed and out the building, with Ken forgetting all about his reflection.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Ken, do you have the feeling that we're being watched?" Ken nodded to Yolei's question. They were at the Teenage Wolves concert in Tamachi, but the chill in the sir became haunting to them.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here, but I suggest that we keep an eye open for anything that's unusual for a concert." Yolei nodded in agreement. At that moment, a shadowy figure was seen passing through the crowd. As the figure passed him, Ken felt something strange going through him as quickly as a lightning bolt. He4 dropped to his knees in pain. Yolei put on a scared face when she saw Ken drop to his knees.  
  
"Ken, are you alright? What happened?" He looked down toward the ground and saw something similar to a black band around his right wrist. He narrowed his eyes and stood up as he saw the mysterious figure leave the building.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" Ken sped off like the speed demon he was after the odd figure. He followed the figure into a dark ally, when Ken realized that he was in major trouble. For some reason, he didn't stop running.  
  
"Now, Durisamon!" A high, male voice was heard as a creature that looked like the black version of his Wormmon. Ken stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What the...I'm out of here!"  
  
"Sticky Net!" Before Ken could high-tail his butt out of there, the black, Wormmon-like creature fired a thread of black, sticky webbing at Ken's feet, causing him to fall on his left side. A high, cold, cruel laugh could be heard as the unknown figure appeared beside teh black Wormmon.  
  
"Good work, Durisamon. You have done well for your master." The figure petted the black Wormmon, a.k.a Durisamon, then lowered his hood. "Long time, no see, Ken." Ken gasped in shock, horror and confusion. He could NOT believe who he was seeing. The figure looked too much like...  
  
"Sam? I thought you were dead..." Ken yelped as the black band sent out a huge amount of electricity into his body.  
  
"I was your brother, Ken. I am now a ghost who has discovered his true destiny. I am the prophised(sp?) Digidestined of Cruelty. Durisamon is my partner. I am destined to rule over the Digital World, but I can't do so unless you are on my side again or I take you out. If I have to take you out, I'll do a few things with you first. Now, let us return to the base my new servant." The ghost's eyes became black as Ken stood up against his will. He tried to run for it, but his body didn't respond to his thoughts. It was like he was paralyzed.  
  
"What's going?! What's happening?!" Sam smirked at the struggling Ken.  
  
"Ken, don't EVEN try to escape. The black band that you have around your wrist is actually a modified Dark Ring. I have full control of you from the shoulders down. I will let you talk, but that's all you can do without me controling you." The ghost Sam pulled out what looked like a rose-colored D-3 and raised it to a computer that was sitting on a nearly ledge. Digi-port open!" At that moment, Ken, Durisamon abd Sam were pulled into the computer and the Digital World, not leaving a trace of their existance behind at that spot, or so they thought... 


	2. Revealing

Kindness & Cruelty  
  
Chapter 2: Revealing  
  
"I'm telling you, when I got to where Ken was, he seemed to have disappeared! That ally was too long for anyone to run through without being seen, even for him..." Yolei was telling the others what had happened on the night of the concert in her POV. Izzy and the new Digidestined were at Yolei's place. Izzy seemed to be in deep thought, and I mean deeper than usual for him.  
  
"I don't see why Ken would run after someone he doesn't even know, then just disappear. That is a bit strange for him." Everyone in the group nodded in agreement. Wormmon was the next one to speak.  
  
"Was there anything that could have something to do with what might have happened to Ken?" Yolei nodded.  
  
"Two items. One of them is in a jar that I found for a good reason. Here it is." She pulled out a jar with black webbing in it. Wormmon narrowed his eyes at it.  
  
"I'll bet it's him..." Everyone stared at Wormmon in completeconfusion. Veemon regained his speaking ability first.  
  
"Wormmon, what are you talking about?" Wormmon went from green to red in embarassment.  
  
"Nothing...what else do you have?" Yolei had already started diggin through her bag whe nthe question was asked.  
  
"Now, i put it in here somewhere...no, that's not it...aha! There it is. Take a GOOD look at this." Yolei pulled out a rose-colored crest that was kept within a black tag. Izzy, Kari and T.K. gasped in unison. So did Gatomon and Patamon. T.K. snapped out of it first.  
  
"How can that be? That means that there is another crest carrier..." Izzy leaned closer.  
  
"Yolei, may I have a closer look at that crest?" Yolei nodded as she handed the crest to Izzy, who dropped it after getting a GOOD look at it.  
  
"Izzy, what's the matter?" Cody looked toward Armadillomon in disbelief when he realized that Armadillomon had stolen his line.  
  
"That's no ordinary crest. That crest had the same cymbol and color as the Crest of Kindness, but was held within a black tag. If the tag was golden, then it would stand for Kindness, but I don't know what it stands for when it's in a black tag." At that statement, Wormmon left the room, with Davis and Veemon following him. When Davis left the room, he had to duck under a flying Sticky Net. It looks like Wormmon was pretty ticked off.  
  
"Whoa, watch it, Wormmon! You almost knocked off my goggles!" Wormmon blushed as he realized that he had attacked Ken's best human friend.  
  
"Sorry about that, Davis. It's just that I can't believe that my brother would be doing this..." Davis and Veemon stared at Wormmon in confusion.  
  
"We didn't know you had a brother...Who is he?" Wormmon looked up into Veemon's eyes and sighed.  
  
"Alright. First of all, my brother isn't really behind this, it's his partner that's behind this. My brother is Durisamon, the black version of me, who belongs with the Digidestined of Cruelty. When the Crest of Kindness is within a black tag, it is known as the Crest of Cruelty. The crests, when they are in black tags, mean the exact opposite of when they are in golden tags. The Digidestined of Cruelty is said to be destined to rule over the Digital World, but he can't do so as long as his opposite is still on the side of good, or if he won't become evil, is still alive. As long as Ken is alive and still alive, we still have a chance at defeating the Digidestined of Cruelty. If Ken's been captured, then we're in trouble..." Davis and Veemon stared at Wormmon, then at each other, then back at Wormmon.  
  
"I think you should tell the others this...I mean, this is vital information!" Veemon nodded in agreement with Davis. Wormmon sighed and crawled back into the room, with Davis and Veemon following behind him.  
  
****************************************  
  
(A/n: I'm warning you right now that things are going to get wierd. I mean wierder than ever for a fanfic. On to the story.)  
  
"What do you plan to do to me, you jerk?!" Ken seemed to be trapped within a clear, unshatterable, glass bubble with no gravity, but plenty of air in it. A cord seemed to attached to the back of his neck, where the Dark Spore used to be. The cord was connected to the very machine that powered the flying fortress that they were in. Sam and Durisamon were standing in front of the bubble, both of them wearing an evil grin.  
  
"Since you won't join us, I'd thought I should get what I could from you before getting rid of you. See the computer that you're connected to? That is not only draining your energy away from you, but is replacing that energy with that of a Control Spire, which will make any Digimon near you become evil, even the Digidestined Digimon." ken gasped. That means he couldn't be near the others anymore, not even Wormmon...  
  
"Brother, why are you doing this? This is not how you acted when you were alive..." Sam shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I was weak then, but not anymore. I'll soon be able to fulfil my destiny. Your experiences as the Digimon Empero have already proved to be useful as the computer is copying all of your memories. I will be able to tell what happened that allowed you to be defeated by those Digidestined and strengthen those plans." Ken narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why are you copying what I have done in the past What I have done should not be repeated by anyone..." Ken grabbed the back of his neck as the computer sent of greater amounts of electricity than the Dark Ring. Durisamon looked up toward Sam.  
  
"Is it time for me to Digivolve, master?" Sam nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is. I'll bet the others are wondering where he is. You know what you must do after Digivolving." Durisamon nodded. He closed his eyes as a rose colored aura surrounded him, allowing him to Digivolve.  
  
"Durisamon digivolve to...Neomon!" When aura around Neomon disappeared, Ken gasped. This Neomon looked exactly like him! The only difference between Neomon and Ken was the fact that Neomon didn't have a D- 3. Ken had seen the female Neomon, but he never knew about the male one.  
  
"What the...I'll bet Wormmon will be able to tell that you're not me..." When that was said, Ken saw that Neomon's eyes had turned a crystal black, causing Ken to become silent and fall asleep. With the help of Neomon's Psychic Control, the black D-3 teleported out of the bubble and into Neomon's left hand. He placed it into his pocket.  
  
"Night's Gaze and Psychic Control are always helpful. I believe it is time for me to take my leave." Sam nodded in agreeement.  
  
"That's right, Neomon. Good luck." Neomon nodded as a silver portal that lead to Odiba apeared behind him. He jumped into the portal, causing it to close itself. As soon as Neomon left, Sam broke out into a laughter that could scare anyone who hears it, even the ones with no fear in their hearts, at the thought of fulfilling his destiny.  
  
(A/n: SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG TO PUT UP!!! I've had to retype this chapter about 10 times, because the computer kept having it for breakfast... Don't you hate it when something like that happens? BTW, Thanks for reviewing, Ken's_luver!) 


	3. Busted!

Kindness and Cruelty  
  
Chapter 3: Busted!  
  
KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! Neomon was knocking on Yolei's door, while looking very tired. He had to look like he had ran for more than an hour. At that moment, Gatomon opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Oh, my god! What happened?" Everyone looked up and saw Neomon, with everyone thinking that he's Ken. Even Wormmon was fooled.  
  
"Even I can't run for more than an hour without feeling it..." Neomon fake-fainted onto the floor, with Yolei catching him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" Neomon slowly poened his eyes and looked up toward Yolei.  
  
"I'm just tired, that's all." That's when Wormmon looked up toward a mirror that showed Neomon's reflection and got a good look at the reflection's eyes. They were neither silver or indigo, but black. Ken's reflection never had black eyes before.  
  
"Are you sure that you're nothing more than tired?" Wormmon had that suspicious tone in his voice. Everyone picked it up, even Neomon.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Wormmon?" Neomon had made a BIG mistake. He had a Kaiser tone in his voice. Wormmon narrowed his eyes at Neomon.  
  
"Give it up, brother. I know it's you." Everyone stared at both Wormmon and Neomon in confusion.  
  
"Wormmon, what are you talking about? It's me, Ken. Remember?" Wormmon pointed toward Neomon's reflection.  
  
"Then explain why your reflection has black eyes instead of indigo eyes." Neomon looked up toward his reflection and realized that he was in major trouble.  
  
"Wormmon, what do you...oh, my lord..." Patamon also saw Neomon's reflection. When Yolei saw the reflection, she dropped Neomon hard.  
  
"Who are you, you imposter?" Neomon snapped his fingers and stood up on his feet. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to convince them that he was Ken again.  
  
"Busted. Oh well..." He looked up toward the Digidestined with narrow eyes. "I am Neomon, the champion form of Wormmon's brother, Durisamon. I was sent here to retrieve the Crest of Cruelty for my master and partner." Neomon raised a hand, causing the the crest to fly into his hand at full force. Wormmon jump-tackled Neomon, causing them to land on the floor.  
  
"Where's Ken, Neomon?" Neomon knocked Wormmon off of him.  
  
"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself. Just follow the trail of evil and/or rampaging Digimon." A black portal appeared behind Neomon as he stood up. He jumped into the portal before it closed itself, not allowing anyone to follow Neomon. Davis punched a nearby wall.  
  
"I can't believe this! First the Shadow Empress, then CrystalEmpressmon and the Shadow Emperor, now this new guy! I want to know what kind of curse was placed upon Ken!" When Kari placed a hand on Davis's shoulder, he ended up swinging his fist at her. Fortunately for both of them, he missed. Everyone dropped their jaw at what Davis almost did, Hawkmon being the first to regain his speaking ability.  
  
"I can't believe you almost hit Kari..." Davis backed up against the wall, not believing what he came close to doing.  
  
"Oh, man. I'm so sorry, Kari. I didn't mean to do that..." He dropped to his knees crying. Kari, Gatomon and Veemon tried to comfort Davis, while the others tried to think of a way to get Ken back.  
  
******************************************  
  
"What are you doing to me? You say you're done turning me into a portable Control Spire..." Ken was feeling wierd. Images of a life he never had was floating through his mind uncontrolably. Sam stood back from the computer, just as confused as Ken.  
  
"What the...what are these images? These are not from your past, so why do you have them in your memory?" At that moment, Neomon appeared with the Crest of Cruelty in his hand.  
  
"Here is the Crest of Cruelty, master." Sam took the Crest of Cruelty out of Neomon's hands and put it around his neck, which caused the crest to glow slightly before becoming dormant again. At that moment, Ken started to glow with a grey, dim aura.  
  
"What's going on? Why don't I feel like my..." Ken closed his eyes as the aura around him became brighter. In a few seconds, the aura was so bright, no one could see what was going to. While the aura was blinding him, Sam heard something that sounded like 'Neomon warp-digivole to...' That was all he could hear before he was knocked out cold by the light of the aura. 


	4. Surprise

Kindness and Cruelty Chapter 4: Surprise  
  
"Where are they?" A creature that looked like the black version of the Digimon Emperor with blue, phoenix-like wings was flying through the sky in search of the Digidestined or any sign of where they could be. That's when he saw Davis and Veemon walking through the streets of Odiba. The creature winced at the sight of Veemon, sighed, and landed in front of Davis.  
  
"Hey, Davis." Davis jumped back as Veemon put on an evil smirk.  
  
"What are your wishes, master?" The humanoid creature sighed as Davis stared at Veemon.  
  
"Veemon, are you all right?" Veemon glared at Davis.  
  
"You are not my master, so leave!!! Vee Headbutt!!!" Veemon flung himself at Davis, when the strange creature knocked Veemon down.  
  
"I will not allow you to attack your partner!" Veemon growled at the creature.  
  
"He is not my..." At that moment, the creature flung the Dark Ring that he had on his right wrist at Veemon, allowing him to return to normal again. "Oh, wow. What happened?" He looked up toward the shadowy creature and jumped back. "PsyEmperomon! I thought you were dead!" That's when Veemon saw the Dark Ring on his wrist. "And why is this Dark Ring on me?" Veemon was about ready to take off the ring, when PsyEmperomon stopped him.  
  
"Veemon, don't take off the ring! If you do, you're going to black out again!" Veemon looked up toward PsyEmperomon in surprise.  
  
"Is that why I don't remember anything, PsyEmperomon?" PsyEmperomon sighed.  
  
"Let's get something straight." He lets go of Veemon and looked into Veemon's eyes. "I'm really Ken." Veemon gasped.  
  
"Ken? That...can't be!" Davis nodded in agreement.  
  
"No kidding! How can you prove that you're Ken?" PsyEmperomon sighed.  
  
"Ask me a question only Ken would know then." That was proof enough for Davis.  
  
"You convinced me. If you were somebody else, I don't think you would have asked that question." PsyEmperomon smiled. A thought flashed through Veemon's head.  
  
"What's going to happen when the other Digimon see you? Davis, we promised the others that when we found Ken, we would come back with him." Davis yelped.  
  
"Oh, geez! I completely forgot!" PsyEmperomon sighed.  
  
"Do you have your D-Terminal with you?" Davis nodded. He immediately knew what PsyEmperomon was going to do and agreed with his unspoken thoughts. He handed the D-terminal to PsyEmperomon, who started typing away an e-mail to send to the others. A minute later, he sent the e- mail to the other Digidestined children, closed the D-Terminal and handed it back to Davis.  
  
"What was the e-mail about, Ken?" PsyEmperomon thought about how to summarize the e-mail for a moment, then sighed.  
  
"Let's not waste time. Let's go." At that moment, Veemon digivolved into Exveemon. Davis got on Exveemon's shoulder as PsyEmperomon stretched out his blue, regal wings. They took off toward where Yolei and the others were.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
BEEP, BEEP!!! BEEP, BEEP!!! Cody's D-Terminal was beeping. (He was the only one who thought to bring his at the time...)  
  
"Excuse me, my D-Terminal's beeping." Cody pulled his D-Terminal out of his back pocket and flipped it open. Cody gasped.  
  
"This is from Ken!" That got EVERYONE'S attention.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"I'm reading, I'm reading..." What the e-mail said was this.  
  
"Cody, You will not believe what happened. The story is too long for me to type, so I'll tell you when we get to where you guys are. And I suggest you blindfold the Digimon, since I can't be seen by a Digimon without them either turning evil or going on a rampage. See you soon. Ken"  
  
Cody gasped at the e-mail. Armadillomon was reading over Cody's shoulder, when he groaned.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Ken." Wormmon nodded in agreement.  
  
"No kidding. If someone placed a curse on him, I'm going to..." Gatomon placed a paw on Wormmon's...er...shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Wormmon. If something really wrong did happen, we'll find a way to reverse it." Wormmon smiled at Gatomon.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." T.K. nodded in agreement.  
  
"Gatomon's right. If a spell was cast upon him, or something like that, then we'll find a way to return him to normal. I hate to see the looks on his parents' faces if we had to bring him home while not looking like he normally does." Everyone cheered in agreement, when a knock on the door was heard. They opened the door to find.... 


End file.
